Lighting can Strike twice
by EbanyroseAssassin
Summary: I suck a summeries but there is some what of one inside and rated M for future chapters.


** Lighting can strike twice**

**Hi everyone I don't own anything from Static Shock, X-men, or Spiderman….just my OC….so please enjoy! In this is a Static/FmaleOC, Professor X wanted a child after his divorce, but not wanting to marry again using his own DNA and that of his ex-wife's that was left behind, created in an artificial womb created a child. Unknowingly by doing this, allowing his child to develop multiple mutant powers. And I might switch from first person to three a lot.**

The moving van stopped in front of a Victorian style house that my father Professor Charles Xavier bought for me, ok you're wondering who am I, well my name is Caroline Xavier and yes I am a mutant. I'm only 17 and have mastered all my powers since being taught and trained since my powers manifested, I don't get along with judgmental people that well….reason why ….and no I'm not Emo or Goth or even a Punk! I just love wearing the styles of clothing and hate wearing soft girly colors….or wearing a whole lot of bright colors….or that my skin is an extremely pale tan color compared to other girls my age. I hate wearing dresses and skirts…..oh screw you….

I asked my father if I could go to a normal high school….just to know what normal people were like, and then I had watched on the news about a city called Dakota, had an accident of some kind of gas which a bunch of teenagers that had been exposed to were changing or were developing un human like powers (And there are human like powers lady?) Father agreed, but only that if I went there…I would be able to blend in better and maybe be able to help this Static and Gear Dakotas top two hero's ( only hero's really).

There is another reason my father was allowing me to go to a normal high school that was in a city miles away from the academy and city we lived in….and that was S.H.E.I.L.D.

Coronal Fury was not only trying to get Wolverine to join, but when he learned that my father had created me…in his eyes a perfect weapon in a human form that was almost just what they had tried to perfect when making Caption America, but were never able to successfully repeat it. Coronal Fury had been asking to threaten my father to allow me to join his agency, so to prevent this from happening, I am know standing in my new home just after the movers finish bringing in the last boxes.

Storm had agreed to act as my guardian and care giver till I turn 18, I had always thought of Storm as a big sister and mother figure than a fellow mutant. The sound of her heals clicking agents the wooden floor boards snap me out of thought as I turn my head and grin as reaches back to pull her hair free of its ponytail she had it up in. "Caroline I'm going to take the my car and head into town to get food and some cleaning supplies. You can head up stairs and grab first dibs on which room you want as you bedroom and study I'll be back soon." "Alright Storm be careful out there….HEY before you go can you also swing by Dakota high and pick up my paperwork and the flower shop, this place feels like it needs some flowers….maybe a nice rose bouquet or something like that maybe even orchids?"

Storm laughed softly "Alright dear be right back" and yes she said her car, ever since I had gotten my learners permit I had come into possession of a black and red ninja motorcycle, and a black and silver Guardian. After Storm left I walked up the staircase and walked along the two halls, finally deciding on one of the corner rooms that had a slight circular shape to it as my bedroom and the room across from it as my study. I closed my eyes and mentally summoned all my belongs for my bedroom inside and my boxes holding things for my study into it, if you haven't guessed yet one of my mutant powers is that of my father telepathy. I can read your mind, levitate things, talk to you in your mind, and no I can't see into the future or anything like that…sorry to burst your bubble.

By the time Storm got back I had my four poster bed up and made with its wine red and bourbon colored curtains shut at the head and on the sides, only allowing you to see my black and red wine color computer and decorative pillows. A rug rolled out at the foot of my bed just the right length of my bed a stool box bench stood on top of it resting agent my foot board, its cushion a matching red wine color my verity style of clothes put away along with much of the rest of my belongs when Storm came knocking on the door as I was placing the last of my framed pictures around my room of my father and some with my closest that were or still are at the academy. "Caroline if you're almost done in here could you help me with the kitchen?" I smirked "I'm already done with my room just got my study." We headed down stairs and in to the kitchen, like almost all the rooms in the house the kitchen had hard red oak flooring the island in the middle of the kitchen, countertops cabinets and wall cabinets were of the same color wood. The walls were wallpapered of soft homey yellow with white stripes and flower pint, the counter tops were a gray and black marble the stove and the refrigerator were a matching black high energy efficient. While helping Storm put away in the frig and cabinets using her telepathy Caroline began putting dishes away and knickknacks around, grabbing a vase that was floating by she walked over and filled it halfway before putting plant food in the water and taking the flowers Storm had picked up into the vase after cutting the steam and placing it in the centre of the island countertop.

"How does the kitchen look Storm?" closing the frig door she smiled placing her hands on her hips as she looked around "Perfect….oh the paper work is right there so what sounds good tonight…something light and simple?" Caroline walked over and picked up the paper and wash reading over the first page "yeah um what about sandwiches and chips?" (Very British Caroline) ran through Storms mind as she chuckled, "Alright what you…."just as she looked up Caroline had already walked out and back up stairs with the paper work to what was to be her new study.

This room was in the normal square box shape, looking up she used her powers once again to move both bookshelves agents the right side wall with a tall coffee table between them, her desk she a few feet off to the right of the door from the wall so that the windows were straight across from her on the opposite wall on the far side of the room. A large circular rug was sprawled across the center of the floor with a Victorian love setter and a shorter coffee table in front of it, her laptop landed gently on the dark hard oak desktop as she mentally attached it to its power cord and plugged it into the multiple in along with a flexible lamp, printer and land line. Sitting down Caroline turned in the swivel chair to the elbow of the desk that was still clear and tidy and began filling out all her info, and left what Storm need to fill in as her guardian. It wasn't that long ago she turned 17 and it was the last days of summer, Caroline still had to go into town and get her school supplies, she had instated with Storm in her mind while they were driving here that she wanted to do it on her own so she could learn where everything was without help.

Storm had also picked up a pamphlet for the youth center in the city, probably to give her ideas of ways she could make new friends here. The world knew of mutants and a large majority accepted, but there were still some who hated them so badly that they would even go as far as kill anyone on sight that acted odd or different in their books. Biting her lower lip she flipped it open and began to read through it, when she got the back she saw the picture of Mr. Robert Hawkins the director of the center with his office number, (It said that if anyone had questions to call maybe…..) Caroline put the number of the center in her cell just in case, before gathering up the papers she headed back down just as Storm had finished making supper.

Far off just arriving back home and slipping into his bed after another day of keeping the city a little safer with his best friend and partner in crime was Virgil Hawkins a.k.a. Static, and what he didn't know the moving trucks and two cars that he had seen earlier that day would be the beginning of something new and the reward that he had unknowingly been waiting for.

A loud ringing of bells woke Storm the next morning reaching over and hitting the clock, she looked at the time and saw it was 7:30 am. After showering and dressing for the day in a ankle length African style of patterns of deep yellows, oranges, and browns with a white tank top, three gold bracelets dangled from her right arms as she walked towards the kitchen planning on making breakfast for both herself and Caroline. Then the smell of pancakes, scrambled eggs, fresh cornmeal muffins reached her nose. On the island was a ready plate with a cup of freshly made coffee and orange juice, under the glass of juice was a note picking it up Storm quickly read it over '_Storm went into town to get my school supplies might be home around noon or close to dinner I have my cell with me call if you need me to pick up anything. Caroline.'_

Pulling into Dakota's mall Caroline stepped out of her Guardian and was already getting cheeked out though she completely ignored them all, she was use to this by now she looked like she was only 15 because of her short height, but there was also the way she often dressed that would earn her glares, cruel words, or even a pastor walking in the same area as her would stop and try to convince her to 'save her soul' she believed in God already people just think the worst of people just by how they dress.

This was one of the reasons Caroline didn't have many friends if they couldn't accept how she looked and got to know the real her they weren't worth the time or the breath. She was wearing dark gray/black jeans, a white tank top under a black button up short sleeve shirt and black ankle high boots her long dark brown hair fell to the middle of her back her belt buckle was the X-men red X with a black stone studded cross dangling around her neck on a silver chain. Caroline adjusted the strap of her black side bag with a cross cut out of a flap design that was across her chest; she hit the lock button before shoving them in her front pocket and headed for the front doors of the mall. Her looked around the mall entrance for the mall map through her rose stain glassed tinted sunglasses with coffins designed into the frames on either side of her face with blood red stone abated in them, once locating she began to scanning it for the shops she was looking for before heading to the elevator…..she hated the escalators ever since watching an episode of X-files of the liver eater being killed by one….she's been terrified of them ever since.

Stepping into the elevator she could imminently feel the judgmental gaze of the people sharing the small space with reaching into her bag she pulled out her I-Phone, popped her headphones attached to it into her ears turning it to '_Coming Home' by Avenging Sevenfold_ and up as loud as she could. Just as she predicted people started to talk loudly amounts each other about how she was dressed and all that, reaching her floor she slowly stepped out and watched the doors close, but not before giving each of them a knowing look….that earned her bright red embraced faces.

**Well that's the end of the first chapter and am already starting work on the second one so please wait and enjoy. Bye!**


End file.
